


únorový johnlock challenge

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tags for chapters in chapter notes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: 28 kratičkých johnlock povídek podle prompts jedné slečny. Teda asi slečny, nevím.Prompt a tagy na začátku každé kapitoly, nic není nad rating T, vetšina z toho jsou AU, pár je jich i crossoverových. Užíjte si to.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 14
Collections: February 2021 Johnlock prompt challenge from ohlooktheresabee





	1. secret

**Author's Note:**

> Na začátku každé kapitoly je překlad a definice prompt. Překlad jako překlad anglického slovíčka do češtiny. Definice jako definice anglického výrazu, co to slovo znamená anglicky, ne co znamená česky. Kapiš?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SECRET  
> překlad   
> \- příd.jm.: tajný; skrytý; tajemný  
> \- pods.jm.: tajemství
> 
> definice   
> \- příd.jm.: neznámý či neviděný, nebo zamýšlený být neznámým či neviděným  
> \- pods.jm.: něco, co je nebo má být skryté či neviděné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagy: BondLock; naznačený johnlock; naznačený 00q; záměna identit

To poslední, co Greg na konci noční směny potřeboval, byl telefonát od Gregsona, že u nich mají dva podezřelé zatčené, co jsou nejspíš Lestradovi amatérští detektivové. Ani jeden z nich nemluví, takže než to Gregson pošle dál a výš, chtěl by názor Lestrada, jestli třeba ti dva zrovna nepracují pro něj. Nebo jestli by je nešel vyslechnout, protože jestli se znají, mohl by z nich něco dostat.

Dle popisu to opravdu byli ti dva, tak se Greg obětoval a vyrazil místo do studeného bytu na jiný okrsek. Jestli se duo z Baker street nechalo někde zavřít, chce o tom vědět pro případný vyděračský materiál, a aby byl v obraze, až mu zase někdo bude předhazovat jejich chyby a prohřešky.

Jenže když ho Gregson zavedl do výslechové místnosti, nenašel tam Sherlocka a Johna, ale jejich dvojníky.

Greg si není jistý, jestli je tohle doopravdy nebo jen noční můra.

„To nejsou oni," řekne Greg hned ve dveřích.

„Co?" zarazí se Gregson. „Říkal jsi, že to jsou oni!"

„To jsem ještě nevěděl, že mají dvojčata," povzdechne si Greg útrpně. Tohle mu byl čert dlužen.

„Dvojčata?" zeptá se zatčený brunet zvědavě. Greg by byl víc v šoku, kdyby nepromluvil.

Ti dva zatčená jsou vážně jako Baker Street duo. Jeden lehce opálený blonďák s vážným výrazem a vojenskou kariérou (aspoň podle Gregsonova popisu bitky), kterého doprovází o něco mladší a vyšší bledý chlápek s vlasy hnědými a zvlněnými, a s přemírou sarkasmu (zase, podle toho, co Gregson povídal o bitce). Navíc se prý hádali jako staří manželé, než je zatkli, tak samozřejmě, že si Greg myslel, že jde o Sherlocka a Johna!

„Moment," mávne Greg rukou, než začne po kapsách hledat telefon. Sherlock hovory nikdy nezvedá, ale John ano.

„Ty a Sherlock z nějakého důvodu neposíláte po Londýně svoje dvojníky, že ne?" zeptá se Greg do telefonu. „Ne, nic se nestalo, jen jsou tady dva zatčení, co vám jsou dost podobní, tak se chci ověřit, jestli to s vámi nemá něco společného. Jo. Ano. Seš si jistý? Dobře, díky."

Lestrade hovor ukončí, ale než stačí Gregsonovi říct, že Baker street duo o ničem neví, někdo zaklepe na dveře a do výslechové místnosti napochoduje velice pohledná ženská, co vypadá, že vás probodne podpadkem, pokud jí budete stát v cestě. Jí v patách nervózně přešlapují dva policisté.

„Říkala, že si jde pro ně. Má papíry," vyhrkne jeden z policistů dřív, než po nich Gregson může začít řvát.

Ženská jim s úsměvem podá pár lejster, které prakticky říkají, že si může dělat, co chce, a to, co chce, jsou ti dva zatčení.

Gregovi hlavou kmitne myšlenka, jestli jde o nějakou novou Mycroftovu asistentku nebo jestli má vláda speciální trénink pro asistentky, co vypadají jako modelky.

Se spoustou nadávek Gregson dovolí těm dvěma odejít. Co jinému mu taky zbývá. A Greg se vydá domů. Potřebuje se vyspat.

\- - o - -

„Takže dvojčata? Něco, co mi chceš říct, Q?" zeptá se Bond se škádlivým úsměvem, sotva je Moneypenny opustí.

„Jsem jedináček, Bonde, přestaň myslet na hlouposti," poví mu jeho Quatermaster, nos zabořený do telefonu. „Oh," vydechne vzápětí.

„Oh?" zopakuje Bond tázavě.

Místo odpovědi mu jen Q ukáže obrazovku svého telefonu, kde je fotka hubeného bruneta, který je Qmu velice podobný. Chybí jen brýle.

„Sherlock Holmes," přečte si Bond z obrazovky. „Vážně vypadá, že jste do rodiny."

„A jeho spolubydlící je nejspíš tvůj bratranec," ukáže mu Q profil jiného muže.

„Oh."

„Jo. Oh," souhlasí Q.

„Máš v plánu to, co já, drahý Q?"

„Pochybuji. Můj plán je jít na moje oddělení a dodělat veškerou práci, kterou jsem díky tomu zatčení zameškal."

„A v mezičase si prověříš ty dva?"

„To jsem nikdy neřekl."

„Ale myslel sis to."


	2. allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALLERGIES  
> překlad - pods.jm.: alergie
> 
> definice - pods.jm.: přehnaná citlivost či škodlivá reakce imunitního systému těla na látku, převážně pyl, srst, jistá jídla, nebo prach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: teenlock

„Počkat," zvedne John hlavu, aby se mohl podívat na Sherlocka, co se mu rozvaluje na břiše. „Ty jsi alergický na česnek? Proto sis u Angela nikdy nic nedal?"

„Je to italský restaurace, česnek tam prakticky potí. A krvácí rajčata," zamumle Sherlock, aniž by se obtěžoval otevřít oči. Ležet na posteli, používat Johnovu břicho jako polštář, zatímco se jeho přítel probírá jeho vlasy, proč by _měl_ otvírat oči?

Johnovou další reakcí je uchechtnutí.

„Alergie na česnek. Bledý a hubený. Ven prakticky nechodí. Skoro nespíš. Vidět tě jíst a pít je vzácnost. Kdybych tě neviděl v zrcadle, mohl bych si myslet, že jsi upír," povídá John škádlivě, než se vrátí k vískání.

„Důvod, proč se upír nemůže vidět v zrcadle, je, že původně se pro výrobu zrcadel používalo stříbro, což je čistý kov, ve kterém by se taková zlovolnost jako upír nemohla odrážet. Moderní zrcadla ovšem stříbro nepoužívají, takže pro potenciálního upíra nejsou problém," povídá Sherlock s klidem.

„Takže _seš_ upír!" obviní ho John se smíchem, než se najednou zarazí.

„Johne?"

„Jak dlouho by nám trvalo, než bysme spolužáky přesvědčili o tom, že jsi upír a já tě kryju?" zeptá se John pomalu.

Tentokrát Shelrock otevře oči, aby Johnovi věnoval nevěřícný pohled.

„Anderson a Wilkies nám to totálně sežerou," přesvědčuje ho John. „Schválně, za jak dlouho kolem sebe začnou mávat křížem a svěcenou vodou."

„Johne. Seš génius," informuje ho Sherlock, než se vydrápe do sedu. Tohle vyžaduje plán!


	3. storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STORM  
> překlad  
> \- pods. jm.: bouře; bouřka; vánice; útok; dobytí;  
> \- sloveso: zaútočit; hřímat; nadávat; bouřit; zuřit; vyrazit
> 
> definice  
> \- pods. jm.  
> :prudké narušení atmosféry se silnými větry, obvykle doprovázené deštěm, hromy, blesky, nebo sněhem  
> :bouřlivá reakce, vřava nebo povyk  
> :přímý útok jednotek na opevněné místo  
> \- sloveso  
> :pohybovat se agresivně nebo prudce určitý směrem  
> :(u vojenských jednotek) náhlý útok nebo zajetí pomocí síly  
> :(u počasí) prudké, se silnými větry, obvykle doprovázené deštěm, hromy, blesky, nebo sněhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy - kidlock; první setkání; letní prázdniny

Byly to ty nejhorší letní prázdniny vůbec, John si tím je dvě stěprocentně jistý. Když táta řekl, že pronajal karavan a oni pojedou všichni na prázdniny k jezeru, těšil se úplně strašně. Jenže sotva dojeli do kempu, tak jenom pršelo a pršelo a pršelo. Byla to hrůůůza.

Nemohli jít nikam, protože prší. Nemohli jít ani před karavan, protože všude je bahno. Mohli jen sedět v karavanu a nudit se. Sice s sebou vzali karty a nějaké hry, ale koho by bavilo furt dokola hrát Člověče, nezlob se? Nikoho! Harry se nudila a pořád jen vzdychala, jak se nudí. Rodiče byli nejdřív otrávení, a pak rozhádaní, protože máma chtěla jet domů, ale táta nechtěl, protože když už karavan a kemp stáli tolik peněz, tak to po třech dnech nevzdá, ne?

No ale čtvrtý den z kempu stejně odjeli. Ne proto, že by máma vyhrála hádku nebo tak, ale proto, že hrozila potopa kvůli dešti. Nebo něco. Takže všichni z kempu a všichni, kdo do kempu nebo kolem něho jeli, byli poslaní domů nebo do školní tělocvičny, protože prý skoro na všech cestách byla voda.

Rodiče byli ještě rozhádanější než předtím, protože jim prý tuhle dovolenou byl čert dlužen.

Ovšem John měl radost, protože konečně! Část tělocvičny byla zabraná žíněnkami a lavicemi, aby měli lidi kde spát a sedět, ale zbytek byl volný, a děcka si tam mohli hrát. A že tam bylo aspoň deset děcek! Konečně si měl John s kým hrát.

Dokonce i Harry si tam našla nějaký kámoše. A John si tam našel nejlepšího kámoše vůbec! Jmenuje se Sherlock a jeho rodina taky měla být v kempu, ale v chatce.

Prázdniny v tělocvičně byli úplně super! John a Sherlock hráli na piráty a na lupiče, a prozkoumávali džungli v nářaďovně, a šplhali po lanech, což neměli dovolené, a zkoušeli se vloupat do zbytku školy, což taky neměli dovolené, a v noci spali na žíněnkách nebo v bunkru ze žíněnek a dek s ostatníma děckama… Bylo to boží! Nejlepší prázdniny vůbec!


	4. dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANCE  
> překlad  
> \- pods. jm.: tanec; tancovačka; muzika  
> \- sloveso: tančit; tancovat
> 
> definice  
> -pods. jm.  
> :série pohybů, které ladí s rytmem a rychlostí hudby  
> -sloveso  
> :rytmicky se pohybující podle hudby, obvykle následující danou sekvenci kroků  
> : (osoba) pohybující se rychlým a živým způsobem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy – PotterLock; Harry Potter a Ohnivý pohár; Vánoční ples; Havraspár Sherlock; Mrzimor John; John & Sherlock jsou v šesťáku

John si je jistý, že kdyby navštěvovali Bradavice v jiné době než ve stejné, kdy tam chodí Harry Potter, nebo kdyby aspoň byli ve "slavnějších" kolejích, než jsou Mrzimor a Havraspár, byli by Sherlock a tím pádem i on známí po celé škole jako _Ti_ studenti. Ti, co jsou po večerce venku. Ti, co jsou neustále v lese a na dalších zakázaných místech. Ti, co jdou z problémů do problémů. Oni dělají tohle všechno a víc, ale když vám po škole běhá Harry Potter a dělá problémy, tak vás nějaký havraspárský šprt a jeho mrzimorský kumpán, co dělají to samé, moc nevytrhnou. A teď, když je Potter i čtvrtým šampionem, jsou John a Sherlock úplně neviditelní.

Ani jeden z nich se do turnaje nehlásil, jsou teprve v šestém ročníku, a Sherlocka turnaj ani moc nezajímá, takže mimo sezení na tribunách a sledování úkolů se o celé dění nijak nezajímají. Teda až na Vánoční ples, toho se budou účastnit oba. John si dal záležet, aby Sherlocka pozval, sotva ples oznámili.

I dění plesu se aspoň na začátku točilo kolem turnaje, ale pak nastala volná zábava.

John ví, že Sherlock zbožňuje tanec, i kdy ten by to nikdy dobrovolně nepřiznal. On sám zas takovým fanouškem není a popravdě ani tancovat moc neumí, ale kvůli Sherlockovi? Kvůli Sherlockovi se postavil hnízdu akromantulí, protancovat s ním střevíčky rozhodně není problém.

A rozhodně to není problém, když se v Sherlockově náruči točí po parketu nebo když spolu poskakují do rytmu Divokých Sester. Rozhodně to není problém, když je spolu smějí a baví. A naprosto určitě to není problém, když ho Sherlock před vchodem do mrzimorské společenské místnosti políbí na rozloučenou.

Ovšem trochu je problém, když je tam o půl hodiny později chytne prefekt, jak se vykusují, ruce pod košilemi.


	5. choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHOOSE  
> překlad  
> – sloveso: vybrat; zvolit; vybírat (si); chtít; volit (si); rozhodnout; přát si
> 
> definice   
> –sloveso: vybrat nebo volit (něco nebo někoho) jako lepší nebo vhodnější ze dvou či více možností

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy - Pokémon; established relationship; family

Dle všech mýtů a pověstí je legendární pokémon Sherlock temný jako noc, ze které se zrodil, a stejně tak tajuplný. Dle všech mýtů a pověstí je legendární pokémon Mycroft chladný jako led, ze kterého je jeho tělo složené, a stejně nedotknutelný a majestátní. Když se tak John dívá na svého přítele a jeho bratra, jak se mu hádají a rvou před domem, nechápe, jak je jejich rodiče mohli pojmenovat právě po těchto pokémonech.

Teda pokud jejich rodiče nepočítali s tím, že budou navždy a odvždy žít odděleně. Pak ano, Sherlock je temný a tajuplný, John o něm po městě slyšel dost historek. Jsou-li z dosahu toho druhého, tak Mycroft je chladný a odtažitý politik, kolem kterého se točí spousta konspiračních teorií. Ale jsou-li ti dva spolu a musí-li spolu mluvit…

John si jen povzdechne, než poplácá svého dračího pokémona po koleni, výš totiž nedosáhne.

„Dávej na ně pozor, Smaugu, a zavolej, kdyby byly potíže," instruuje ho, než se vrátí do domu. Musí se připravit na pacienty na zítra, nemá čas na hádky, co dát máti k narozeninám. Navíc _on_ pro svoji skoro tchýni dárek má.

Když si John nachystal složky pro objednané pacienty, vydá se na zahradu, aby se postaral o těch pár pokémonů, co tu chová. Je to jen párek vooloo a několik boginů, i když Sherlock mu přísahal, že jeden z myších pokémonů se brzy vyvine na bagginse. Johna, který tyto pokémony má hlavně proto, aby nějak zabavil děti čekající na vyšetření, to nijak netrápí. Baggins je dle něho stejně roztomilý jako bogin.

Až když je se všemi svými úkoly hotový, objeví se na zahradě Sherlock a Smaug, oba v mizerné náladě.

Smaug sebou hodí na trávník, rozhodnutý ležet a nikdy se už nepohnout, i když ho boginové rádi používají jako překážkovou dráhu a spací prostory. Asi že hřeje.

Sherlock sebou hodí na Johnova záda, ruce omotané kolem jeho ramen, rozhodnutý se už nikdy nepohnout, protože jeho bratr je idiot a proč musíme jít na tu oslavu, Johne?

John jen uvažuje, jak je možné, že je jeho první pokémon chováním úplně stejný jako jeho přítel. Je to náhoda? Osud? Kletba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, udělala jsem ze Šmaka dračího pokémona (dračí+ohnivý typ, nemá vývojové fáze, jen roste na velikosti a váze). Taky jsem udělala pokémona z Bilba (zemní typ, první fáze bogin, druhá baggins; je to roztomilý a chlupatý a malý a odolný a něco mezi myší a králíkem). A Sherlock a Mycroft jsou nějací legendární pokémoni, po který Holmesovi pojmenovali svoje syny. Taky je možné, že mezi běžné pokémony patří merlock, fawnlock nebo octojohn, ale to teď není důležité. Taky není důležité, že existuje možnost kamenných/bojových pokémonů po vzoru trpaslíků.


	6. power outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POWER OUTAGE  
> překlad – výpadek proudu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: post 4th series; parenting; established johnlock; family fluff

K překvapení naprosto nikoho, protože předpověď počasí je věc, která existuje, zasáhla večerní Londýn silná bouře. Jen k mírnému překvapení obyvatel bytu B na 221 Baker street se malá Rosie bojí hlasitých hromů, které duní nad městem. K překvapení nejen celé ulice, ale i blízkého okolí, vyhodila bouře proud. To už tuplem dohnalo Rose k pláči a řevu.

Naštěstí svíčky nejsou něco, čeho by doma měli málo, a i kdyby ano, mají laboratorní kahany.

Zatímco Rose po nos zabalená v dece seděla na pohovce a John byl v přízemí zkontrolovat paní Hudsonovou, Sherlock zapaloval každou svíčku, kterou našel a rozmisťoval je v obýváku. Naštěstí z dosahu malé, kterou plamínky zaujaly dost na to, aby zapomněla na strach z hromů. A pak se jen všichni tři usadili na gauči, zabalili se do dek a povídali si, zatímco kolem blikotaly svíčky a venku bouřilo.

Rosie byla první, kdo usnul, sedící na Johnově klíně, oblíbeného plyšáka přiškrceného pod paží. Její dva táta ovšem zas o tolik dýl nevydrželi, spíš dříve než později usnuli, unaveni dlouhým dnem, zabalení do teplých dek a vedle sebe.

Kolem nich dohořívalo pár posledních svíček, což je dost vážné požární riziko, ale pro jednou se nic nestalo.


	7. cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEREAL  
> překlad  
> – pods. jm.: obilovina; obilnina; obilní
> 
> definice  
> – pods. jm.: zrno používané jako jídlo, například pšenice, oves, nebo kukuřice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: johnlock; známost na jednu noc; ráno poté

Bez ohledu na Mycroftův názor, který bohužel jeho bratr ochotně a hlasitě dává najevo, Sherlock nemá v plánu přestat se svými víkendovými výlety do barů a do ložnic známostí na jednu noc, obvykle ani ne celou. Každý má nějakého koníčka.

Tohle ovšem byla jedna z oněch nocí, kdy se zdržel až do rána. Popravdě se zdržel mnohem déle, než je mu zvykem, vzhledem k tomu, že slunko už je dávno venku. Sherlock by to rád svedl na fakt, že byl unavený po proběhlém týdnu, ale není dobré si začít lhát.

Jeho partner je bývalý vojenský lékař, na kterém Sherlock nebyl schopný vydedukovat jedinou charakterovou vadu. Vlastně celkově jeho negativa jsou alkoholismus v rodině a momentální nezaměstnanost, což dle Sherlocka zas tak velké mínusy nejsou. On má v rodině Mycrofta, nemá komu co vyčítat.

Body k plusu ovšem jsou jistá inteligence, zodpovědnost, vzhled, obdiv vůči dedukcím a úžasný, úžasný sex. Sherlock si nepamatuje, kdy naposledy měl tak schopného partnera. Klidně by si dal říct i na ranní kolečko.

Jenže to by jeho partner z noci musel být v posteli. Na jednu stranu to Sherlocka štve. Na druhou stranu ví, že chlap není z armády dost dlouho, aby ho pustil zlozvyk vstávat nechutně brzo ráno.

Jako by na jeho přivolání stačilo, aby se Sherlock zamračil na jeho polštář, dveře ložnice se otevřou a odhalí majitele bytu.

„Dobré ráno," pozdraví blonďák, John se jmenuje, s veselou.

Sherlockovou reakcí je nesrozumitelný zvuk a pomalé vydrápání se do sedu. Pokud už je ráno a oba jsou vzhůru a ne oba v posteli, je čas k odchodu.

„Tákže," protáhne John a nejistě se zhoupne na špičkách. „Trochu trapná situace, ale-"

„Neříkej mi, že máš pohlavně přenosnou nemoc," skočí mu Sherlock do řeči. Co jiného by tím chlap myslel? Rozhodně ne utajené manželství nebo vztah, to by si Sherlock vydedukoval.

„Co? Ne!" vyhrkne John zděšeně. „Jak tě to vůbec- Mluvím o snídani!"

„O snídani?" zopakuje Sherlock nejistě.

„Jo," přikývne John. S povzdechem si prohrábne vlasy, než pokračuje.

„Jak jsem říkal, trochu trapná situace. Spojená s jídlem. Chtěl jsem ti nabídnout něco ke snídani, ale našel jsem jenom nějaké staré müsle a žádné mlíko. Tak jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli tě můžu pozvat někam na snídani. Nebo jestli už chceš jít."

Sherlock se zamyslí jen krátce, pohled upřený na blonďáka v pyžamových kalhotech a velice uplém triku se sepraným potiskem.

„Co kdybych si ke snídani dal tebe a tys mě pak pozval na oběd?" navrhne Sherlock.

„Oběd je až za dlouho."

„To mi v nejmenším nevadí," mávne Sherlock ledabyle rukou.

„Jak si přeješ," usměje se John, než pořádně vejde do místnosti a zavře za sebou dveře.


	8. skeptical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCEPTICAL  
> překlad  
> – příd. jm.  
> : skeptický; pochybovačný; nedůvěřivý
> 
> definice  
> – příd. jm.  
> : těžko přesvědčitelný, mající pochyby  
> :Vztahující se k teorii, že některé vědomosti jsou nemožné, nedosažitelné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy – shapeshifter John; magical realism

Když John začal se Sherlockem bydlet, říkal si, že není jediný důvod mu něco říkat o svých... ne zrovna normálních schopnostech. Obzvláště, když si o nich Sherlock nebyl schopný nic vydedukovat. Ovšem když pak spolu začali randit, došlo mu, že bude muset s pravdou ven. I když si nebyl jistý jak. Ale mohlo mu dojít, že to praskne kvůli případu, protože jak jinak.

Záhada zamčeného pokoje kdesi na venkově Sherlocka, i přes jeho jistý odpor k zeleni a čerstvému vzduchu, samozřejmě zlákala. K vyřešení jim dopomohla jedna místní osoba, ve které John rychle poznal druidku. Měl k ní proto také náležitý respekt. Sherlock ne, protože ten nechová respekt k nikomu mimo paní Hudsonové.

Druidka jim také pomohla chytit pachatele, který využíval té trochy magie, co má, aby kradl. Dle John vyřešeno, hotovo, můžeme jít domů.

Dle Sherlocka ani omylem, protože on ví kdo, ale ne jak. A že se pachatel přiznal k magii, není správná odpověď, jen pokus o předstírání nepříčetnosti. Magie neexistuje, jde jen o triky. A přitom viděl, jak ten chlap po nich telekinezí hodil popelnici, aby je při honičce zpomalil. Přitom věděl, že jediný důvod, proč chlapa chytili, byly kořeny okolních stromů, které ho prakticky přivázaly k místu. Kořeny, které po jejich příchodu zázračně zmizely a chlapa pustily. Ale ne, magie neexistuje, i když se mu druidka směje do očí.

Nakonec už to dohadování, že jsou věci mimo vědu a logiku, John nevydržel a přímo před Sherlockem se proměnil na medvěda.

V jiných situacích by si John asi víc užil, jak vysoko Sherlock můžu zapištět, ale medvědi mají citlivý sluch. Tak se zase proměnil zpátky.

„Ty jsi-"

„Ano."

„To byl-"

„Medvěd."

„Ty jsi-"

„Kožoměnec."

„Ale-"

„Magie existuje."

„Ale-"

„Existuje. Smiř se s tím."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V tomhle AU jsem si vymyslela, že kožoměnci jako John se dokážou proměnit prakticky na jakéhokoliv savce.


	9. velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VELVET  
> překlad  
> – pods. jm.: velvet; aksamit
> 
> definice  
> – pods. jm.: hustě tkaná látka z hedvábí, bavlny nebo nylonu, která má z jedné strany husté krátké navršení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy – historic AU (mediaval?); Molly&John are related; time period typical homophobia; sad

John měl Molly vždycky rád. Je to jeho sestřenka, jediný člen rodiny v jeho věkové skupině, vyrostli prakticky jako sourozenci. Molly je mírná, milá dívka plná zvědavosti a naivity, je někým, koho chcete chránit. John má Molly rád a nikdy by si nedokázal představit, že by tomu bylo jinak.

Dokonce ani v tuto chvíli ji nedokázal nenávidět.

Ano, žárlí a závidí a trpí, ale Molly za nic z toho nemůže. Molly nemůže za to, že její sňatek je politická záležitost. Nemůže za to, že jí za ženicha vybrali mladšího z knížecích synů. Nemůže za to, že je nevěstou Johnova milence.

Protože to Sherlock Holmes je. Nejen dobrý přítel Johna Watsona, ale i jeho milenec a láska. Ale to je sodomie a ta se krutě trestá. To je sodomie a nikdo o tom nesmí vědět.

A tak John jen stojí a s falešným klidem sleduje svou sestřenku, od hlavy až k patě oděnou v aksamitu, jak se usmívá na svého nastávajícího. Může jen stát a závidět, protože on si Sherlocka nikdy nevezme. Může jen stát a předstírat radost, zatímco se jeho srdce láme na kusy.


	10. handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HANDLE  
> překlad  
> \- sloveso: zacházet s; manipulovat; řešit; ovládnout; zabývat se; řídit; dotknout se; dotýkat se; kontrolovat  
> \- pods. jm.: rukojeť; držadlo; klika; ucho (nádobí); páka; klička; násada; ouško; střenka; rameno (nástroje); jílec; vahadlo; šlechtický přídomek
> 
> definice  
> \- sloveso  
> : cítit nebo manipulovat rukama  
> : zvládat (situaci nebo problém)  
> : řídit nebo kontrolovat (vozidlo)
> 
> \- pods. jm.  
> : část, za kterou je věc držena, nesena, nebo kterou je kontrolována  
> : jméno nebo přezdívka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: established JohnLock; Sherlock is horrible flatmate

John si musí v duchu párkrát zopakovat, že je Sherlock jeho přítel ve smyslu kamarád i milostný partner, a že toho chlapa tudíž miluje. I když teď momentálně nemá tušení proč.

Momentálně by mu nejradši vrazil. Ale neudělá to. Protože má úroveň. I když si to Sherlock zaslouží.

Jeho _úžasný_ přítel, sarkasmus plně zamýšlen, totiž v jeho nepřítomnosti neměl nic lepšího na práci, než odmontovat kliky ze dveří. Jako že ze všech dveří. Po celém bytě. Proč? To John neví a hned tak nezjistí, protože Sherlock není doma a na telefon nereaguje. To by to mě John moc jednoduché, kdyby tomu bylo jinak.

A tak strávil John původně volné odpoledne prohledáváním bytu, hledáním klik, a jejich nasazováním.

Celou dobu jen litoval, že mají se Sherlockem společnou ložnici. Ideální pomstou by bylo mu vše v ložnici posunout o dva centimetry do strany, ať si okope malíčky a holeně. Ale bohužel, když teď spí pohromadě, trestal by tím John hlavně sebe.

No nic, bude muset vymyslet něco jiného.


	11. swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWIMMING  
> Překlad  
> \- pods. jm.: plavání  
> \- příd. jm.: plavecký; plující
> 
> definice  
> \- pods. jm.: sport nebo aktivita, kdy se (osoba, zvíře) pohybuje vodou za pomocí končetin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: teenagers or young adults; Sherlock & Irene are BFF; everybody is bi or gay

Sherlock celkově není fanouškem míst, kde se schází větší množství lidí. Obzvláště, je-li to větší množství lidí hlučné. Ovšem Irene si nedala říct, takže s ní šel na koupaliště. Protože je dobrý nejlepší kamarád, ne proto, že byl vydírán. Určitě.

I když nepočítáme lidi, pobyt na koupališti není jeho preferovanou zábavou. Za prvé je chemik-amatér, ví, co vše ve veřejném bazéně může plavat, i když ho prolívají chlórem. Za druhé Sherlock trpí citlivou a velice bledou kůží. Jakkoliv krátký pobyt na slunci pro něj znamená rudorudé spáleniny. Proto se obvykle snaží svou kůži slunci nevystavovat. Ovšem těžko může jít na koupaliště v kabátu.

A tak tu jen v plavkách a slunečních brýlích sedí pod slunečníkem, natřený krémem na opalování a tiše trpí, zatímco Irene na lehátku vedle něj vypadá jak modelka, když hrdě vystavuje své ve skrovných plavkách oděné tělo slunci i očím okolí. Ovšem není to jen hrůza. Když oba nepředstírají, že ignorují svět kolem sebe, probírají spolu všechny lidi kolem, a co si na nich vydedukovali.

Z debaty je vyrušil nejdřív létající talíř, který přistál před jejich lehátky, a pak opálený blonďák v rudých plavkách, kterému talíř patří.

„Sorry, lidi," usměje se na ně blonďák, na Sherlocka o chlup víc, než i s talířem zase zmizí za živým plotem.

Ne, Sherlock určitě nezrudnul, když se na něj usmál namakaný pohledný týpek, proč se ptáte?

„Ale podívejme," broukne Irene pobaveně.

Sherlock ji marně zkouší ignorovat.

„To byl John Watson, bydlí jen ulici od nás," povídá Irene. „Bylo by velice snadné nám zajistit dvojité rande."

„Dvojité rande?" zmateně se na ni podívá Sherlock.

„Ty s Johnem, já s jeho sestrou. Viděl jsi ji někdy? Má dokonalou postavu. Asi to bude v rodině."

„Nejspíš," zabručí Sherlock. Nemůže soudit onu sestru, ale John rozhodně vypadal skvěle.

„Takže domluvené," usměje se Irene spokojeně. „Příští víkend ti vyhovuje?"


	12. salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SALT  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: sůl; koření  
> \- příd.jm.: slaný; solený  
> \- sloveso: solit
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : bílá krystalická látka dávající mořské vodě její charakteristickou chuť a používaná pro ochucení či nakládání jídla  
> : jakákoliv chemická látka stvořená reakcí kyselin a zásad s veškerým či s částí vodíku z kyselin nahrazeným ionem nebo jistým kationem  
> : zkušený námořník  
> \- příd.jm.  
> : naložit, napustit, ošetřit či ochutit solí  
> : (rostliny) rostoucí na pobřeží nebo ve slaných bažinách  
> \- sloveso  
> : ochucovat nebo nakládat do soli  
> : sypat (cestu) solí za účelem rozpuštění ledu a sněhu  
> : podvodně podstrčil důl jako výnosný tím, že do něj nastrčí bohatší rudu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: merlock; sailor John

Jako prakticky každé pozdní odpoledne i toto sešel John od svého domku, který jeho drahá sestra ráda nazývá chýší, cestou kolem městečka až dolů k přístavu, kde se mezi spoustou malých loděk uvázaných podél nábřeží houpe i ta jeho. Beze spěchu a s léty praxe naloží své tašky do loďky a pomalu se vydá z přístavu a podél břehu. Nespěchá, nemá proč. Po měsících a teď už i po letech cestování té samé trasy pořád dokola ví přesně, jak rychle plout, aby dorazil včas.

Trvá to asi hodinu, než dorazí k malé zátoce, ve které tráví většinu svých večerů. Odpádluje až ke břehu, kde přiváže loď, ale nevystupuje, zůstává v ní sedět.

Ani ne deset minut pozorování obzoru a důvod pro jeho návštěvu se objeví. Z nestálé hladiny se vynoří vrchol hlavy, jen vodou k hlavě přilepené černé vlasy a pár očí, nos i pusa jsou pod vodou.

„Ahoj," usměje se John na hlavu, která okamžitě zmizí pod hladinou, jen aby se o okamžik později objevila u opačného konce loďky, než co John sedí.

Tentokrát se objeví hlava celá a s ní i bledá hruď a paže a prsty s plovacími blánami. Kus za ním z vody trčí obrovská ploutev. Sherlock, Johnův přítel a milenec, je Atlanďan. I když Johnův dotaz, když ho prvně viděl, byl, jestli je mořská panna. Svou inteligencí na Sherlocka rozhodně dojem neudělal.

„Johne," usměje se Sherlock na blonďáka, než přeručkuje o něco blíže. John mu vyjde vstříc, takže se potkají v půli.

Na moment se loďka nebezpečně nakloní na stranu, když se Sherlock přitáhne blíž, aby se mohli políbit, ale John na to nijak nereaguje. Tohle se děje pokaždé, tak co?

„Přinesl jsem druhý díl," prohlásí John, když se od sebe konečně odtáhnou.

„Vážně?" rozzáří se Sherlock okamžitě, než se zamračí. „A ten je taky na papíře, že?"

„Ano, i tahle kniha je vytištěná na papíře," odpoví mu John s úsměvem.

„Proč vy lidi neukládáte informace na nějakém trvanlivějším materiálu?" nadává Sherlock jako už tolikrát předtím.

„Protože neumíme číst pod vodou," povídá John, zatímco z jedné tašek vytahuje dlouho očekávanou knihu. „Můžu začít?" zeptá se, i když ví odpověď. Samozřejmě, že může začít. Vlastně i musí. A tak se pustí do čtení další knihy, kterou Sherlockovi přinesl. Rozhodně není první, ani poslední.


	13. boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOSS  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: šéf; boss  
> \- sloveso: poroučet
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> :osoba vedoucí pracovníky, skupinu či organizaci  
> :hřeb ve středu štítu  
> :velký kus původního kamene vyčuhujícího z jiných vrstev (země)  
> :zvětšená část násady  
> \- sloveso  
> :dávat (někomu) rozkazy panovačným způsobem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: mistaken identities?; misunderstanding

„Mafiánský vymahač," prská Sherlock už aspoň po sté. „Jak si můžou myslet, že patříme k mafii?!"

„Ty jsi aspoň mafiánský boss nebo něco, já jen hrubá síla," prohodí John bez většího zájmu. Nebo si ho možná mafiánský boss Sherlock vydržuje, bylo nejasné, jak to s těmi svaly mysleli.

Hodnocení onoho prodavače Johna přestalo trápit- no, netrápilo ho vůbec. Na moment ho dokonce i pobavilo. Jeho přítel ovšem už půlhodiny sakruje o neexistujícím pozorovacím talentu okolí. Dle Johna se ovšem místním není co divit.

Chlap si je najal, že ho i zbytek ulice vydírají. John a Sherlock se objeví na scéně. Jeden obchod vyhoří. John a Sherlock chodí kolem, zblízka si prohlížejí všechny místní obchody a ne zrovna tiše si povídají o elektrickém vedení a hořlavosti zboží v daných obchodech. _Samozřejmě_ si všichni myslí, že jsou vymahači stojící za vyděračskými dopisy. A když Sherlock začal dedukovat a rozkazovat kolem, _samozřejmě_ si mysleli, že je Sherlock mafián s vyšší hodností.

Když pak našli pachatele, majitele vyhořelého obchodu, co se pokoušel o pojišťovací podvod, jeden z vděčných majitelů obchodu se jim se smíchem přiznal, že je sousedství mělo za mafiány.

A Sherlock od té chvíle nepřestal vztekle syčet a prskat.

„Mohlo být hůř," rozhodne se John přiložit do ohně. „Představ si, kdyby se tady objevil Mycroft se svým nepravidelným únosem. Lidem by to jen potvrdilo tu mafiánskou teorii. Mysleli by si, že je Mycroft mafiánský boss a my jeho poskoci."

„Já nejsem Mycroftův poskok!"


	14. ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGLY  
> překlad  
> \- příd.jm.: ošklivý; škaredý; šeredný; ohavný; ohyzdný; nebezpečný; otřesný
> 
> definice  
> \- příd.jm.  
> : nepříjemný nebo odpudivý, obzvláště u vzhledu  
> : zahrnující nebo pravděpodobně zahrnující násilí nebo jiné nepříjemnosti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tagy: pohádka Ošklivé káčátko; ošklivé káčátko Sherlock; kachna divoká John

Byl, nebyl jeden rybník, kde mimo obvyklé směsky divokých ptáků často plavalo i ptactvo domácí z farmy, co stála hned na břehu. Domácí i divocí ptáci spolu obvykle moc nekomunikovali, obě skupiny byly přesvědčené, že jsou mnohem lepší a rozumnější než ta druhá. A přeci se mezi nimi našel nezvyklý párek přátel.

Divoký kačer John a – no, Sherlock se sice vylíhnul v hnízdě domácích kachen, ale vzhledem k tomu, jak se ten šedý pták nad Johnem tyčí, i když má sotva pár měsíců, tak si všichni myslí, že jde o podstrčené vadné husí vejce. Ten dlouhý krk a syčení, když se Sherlock naštve, by tomu odpovídali.

Vzhledem k tomu, že prakticky celá farma Sherlocka pomlouvala a říkala mu ošklivé káčátko, není asi divu, že trávil víc času na rybníku než na dvoře. Tak se taky seznámil s Johnem, jak si na rybníku hledat jídlo, když se Sherlock odmítl vrátit na farmu, kde ho vždycky krmili a on si nikdy nemusel hledat jídlo sám.

Tak spolu ti dva žili na rybníku, kačer John a – rozhodně ne kačer Sherlock. Pomlouvali ptactvo z farmy a pyšného labuťáka Mycrofta, co žije na druhé straně rybníka. Divili se zvláštnosti černé labutě Irene, která se u nich krátce objevila. Občas závodili s ostatními kachnami a lyskami v plavání, potápění i letu. Tahali z čápa Lestrada, jaké to je, žít mezi lidmi. Měli se prostě dobře.


	15. argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARGUMENT  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: argument; hádka; důvod; spor; debata; polemika;
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : výměna rozdílných či protichůdných názorů, obvykle zapálená nebo agresivní  
> : důvod nebo více důvodů podaných za cílem přesvědčit ostatní k činu nebo je přesvědčit o správnosti či špatnosti nápadu  
> : tuhle definice jsem nepochopila, byla plná matematiky  
> : shrnutí knihy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: old meme

„Ty šaty jsou černé a modré, vždyť to musíš vidět, i když je to příšerně vyfocené!"

„To je právě to, Johne. Je to příšerně vyfocené. Tak příšerně, že si lidi myslí, že jde o modro-černé šaty, i když je naprosto očividné, že jsou zlato-bílé!"

„To teda nejsou."

„To teda jsou."

„Jsou černo-modré!"

„Ne, nejsou! Jsou zlato-bílé! Neschopnost poznat barvy bych čekal spíš od Andersona než od tebe!"

„To jsi právě neudělal. Ty mě vážně zkoušíš srovnávat s Andersonem?!"

„…tak špatně jako on na tom-"

„To je tvoje výmluva? Vážně?!"

„Johne, tak jsem to nemyslel."

„Ale myslel!"

„Kdybys jen uznal, že mám pravdu-"

„Kterou nemáš."

„Jsou bílo-zlaté!"

„Ne! Nejsou! Jsou černo-modré!"


	16. trinket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRINKET  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: tretka; cetka; ozdůbka
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.: drobná ozdoba či šperk nevalné ceny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: regency era; fem Sherlock; fem John; and they were roommates; historians will sing odes about their friendship

Slečna Sherley Holmesová z malého domku na konci městečka o sobě vždycky hrdě prohlašovala, že nikdy neměla, nemá a nebude mít zájem o muže, děkuji za optání. Teď, když jí je padesát, tak k tomu dodává, že kdyby o ni teď muž projevoval zájem, bylo by to jen pro její dědictví. Rodina Holmesů je totiž velice zámožná a nejspíš i extravagantní, když jim neprovdaná dcera nevadí. Ale má starší bratry, co se vhodně oženili a zplodili děti, tak možná i proto.

Navíc, jak slečna Holmesová prohlašuje, pro zajímavou společnost má své včely, pro zajímavé debaty své synovce a neteře, muž by jí nic z toho neposkytl, tak proč si ho pořizovat? A pokud se někdo odváží ptát, co příjemná společnost a samota, vysměje se jim slečna Holmesová do tváří. Dle všech informací, co má, poskytují muži příjemnou společnost jen velice nepravidelně a krátce, pokud vůbec. A samota? Vždyť má svou spolubydlící a nejlepší kamarádku Jane, co víc potřebuje?

Jane Watsonová je vdovou po britském vojákovi a dobrou přítelkyní slečny Holmesové. Mladší z bratrů slečny Holmesové, Mycroft, se prý nechal slyšet, že mu mohlo bát už od dětství jasné, že ty dvě skončí jako dobré přítelkyně žijící spolu. I když osobně spíš čekal apartmán v Londýně a ne domek na venkově.

Někteří lidé si ovšem myslí, že slečna Holmesová musela být za mlada velice zamilovaná, jenže přišla o svého nastávajícího díky hrozivé tragédii. Ovšem rozhodla se mu být i nadále věrná a odmítala vztah s jinými. Důkaz pro to mají ve starém a očividně levném prstýnku, který slečna Holmesová vždy a za všech okolností nosí na prstě. Proč jinak by bohatá a dobře oblékaná žena nosila takovou cetku? Že je na prstenu vyryto „pro S. od J."? Očividně jméno jejího tragického milého začínalo na J., co jiného by to mohlo znamenat?


	17. delusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELUSION  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: blud
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.: víra nebo pocit, které jsou pevně ukotvené bez ohledu na to, že jsou protiřečící tomu, co je všeobecně považováno za realitu nebo rozumný argument, obvykle symptom mentálního onemocnění

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: post reichenbach fall; John a Sherlock byli ženatí

John si je vědomý, že si o něm všichni za jeho zády povídají. Co by jim to vyčítal, i když to nenávidí? Kdyby byla situace obrácená, dělal by to samé. Jenže v této situaci je to on, jehož manžel se zabil skokem ze střechy. Je to jeho manžel, kterého noviny propírají jako podvodníka roku, ne-li století. A všechny Johnovy řeči že to není pravda, že Sherlock nebyl lhář a podvodník, ty už nikdo neposlouchá.

Někteří ho litují. Že je jen další Sherlockova oběť, jen další, komu lhal a koho podváděl.

Jiní si myslí, že má prsty v celé té šarádě, že Sherlockovi pomáhal falšovat důkazy i tak zvané dedukce. Tihle se nechávají hlasitě slyšet, že by ho měli poslat za mříže. Že by měl platit za všechny ty lži.

A pak jsou tu ti, co si myslí, že žije v iluzi. Že potřebuje odbornou pomoc, protože jinak není možné, aby stále věřil, že celá osoba a osobnost Sherlocka Holmese není jen propracovaný podvod. Že potřebuje odbornou pomoc, aby pochopil, že Sherlock i jejich vztah byli jen podvod a lež. Jen pouhá iluze.


	18. property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPERTY  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: vlastnictví; vlastnost; nemovitost; majetek
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : věc nebo věci patřící někomu  
> : popis, charakteristika, vliv něčeho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: pýcha a předsudek au; je to au, když jsem si jen ukradla jednu scénu?; Sherlock as Mr. Darcy; John as Elizabeth

John neměl zrovna radost, že ho Stamford ze všech míst v celé Anglii vzal na návštěvu zrovna na pozemky patřící Sherlocku Holmesovi. Ano, pozemky to jsou rozhodně úchvatné a bohaté. Stejně jako jejich majitel. Proto se mu taky máti pokoušela dohodit Harriet, kterou Holmes velice nevybíravým způsobem odmítl a urazil. John hned toho samého večera seřval a urazil Holmese, takže si jsou nejspíš vyrovnáni. Ovšem ani v nejmenším to neznamená, že je Johnovi příjemné býti hostem právě tohoto – gentlemana.

Naštěstí Holmes není doma a ještě nějakou dobu býti nemá, takže John nechal Stamforda jeho debatám a socializování a šel si projít místní zahrady. Je si jistý, že s trochou štěstí by se tak mohl vyhnout všem místním obyvatelům a vrátit se akorát včas na odjezd.

Takže samozřejmě, že v momentě, kdy zašel za roh, tak na někoho narazil. A samozřejmě, že ten někdo by samotný majitel pozemků, Sherlock Holmes.

Než John stačil začít panikařit, protože tohle se mu snad děje naschvál, došlo mu, jak Holmes vypadá. Přesněji, že je celý zmáčený, ta trocha oblečení, co má na sobě, přesněji kalhoty a rozepnutá košile, se k němu tisknou, zatímco zbytek jeho šatstva je ledabyle přehozený přes jeho předloktí. Dokonce ani boty nemá obuté.

Na dlouhou chvíli na sebe ti dva jen třeští oči, neschopní slova ani pohybu.

„Těšilo mě," dostane ze sebe John nakonec, než se otočí na patě a se zády rovnými jak pravítko odpochoduje pryč.

Tohle bylo velice nečekané setkání. John by rád řekl, že i nepříjemné, ale pohled na mokrého Holmese v bílé rozepnuté košili, co se mu vypálila do paměti, mu dává jasně najevo, že zas tak nepříjemné to setkání nebylo.


	19. Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREECE  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: Řecko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: Percy Jackson fusion; demigod John; demigod Sherlock; puberťáci; half-blood camp

„Nechce se mi jezdit domů," bručí si Sherlock pod nosem, ruce křížem, zatímco sleduje ostatní táborníky, jak se baví kolem ohně. Konec léta se blíží a tohle je jedna z posledních nocí pro jejich zábavu.

„Kam jinam bys chtěl jet?" zajímá se John, co sedí vedle něj a jedním ramenem se o něj opírá.

„Nikam. Chtěl bych zůstat tady."

„Celý rok?" diví se John. „Vždyť by ses tu za chvíli nudil. A chyběla by ti pořádná vědecká knihovna."

„Mohl bys tu zůstat se mnou," navrhne Sherlock se špatně předstíranou ledabylostí. „Mohli bysme tu být spolu celý rok. Pořád."

„Víš, že to nejde." Šťouchne do něj John. „Já se těším domů. A ty určitě taky. Navíc rok uteče jako voda a pak máme zase celé léto pro sebe."

„Netěším se," urazí se Sherlock a ještě víc se na lavečce nahrbí.

„Ale těšíš," obviní ho John. „Prakticky celý červenec jsi tu básnil o novém mikroskopu, co máš doma, a svém nejlepším kámošovi Viktorovi."

„Viktor je dobrý kamarád, ale Viktor není ty," zahučí Sherlock tiše. Od Johna, který ho i tak slyšel, si tím vyslouží zářivý úsměv.

„Ah, já tě taky miluju, neboj," řekne mu John, než ho obejme kolem ramen. „Navíc máme moderní technologie a nikdo neříkal, že bysme se během roku nemohli potkat. Bude to v pohodě, uvidíš."

„Tak jo," povzdechne si Sherlock ne moc nadšeně. Ale aspoň konečně přestane křížit ruce a trochu se uvolní.


	20. heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEELS  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: pata; podpatek; patka; ničema; kramflek; skrojek; lump  
> \- sloveso: dát nové podpatky
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.:  
> : zadní část lidského chodidla pod kotníkem  
> : část dlaně ruky u zápěstí  
> : konec smyčce, za který je držen  
> : nedůvěryhodná, nestálá osoba  
> \- sloveso  
> : vyměření nebo znovu nasazení podpatku  
> : (pes) následující blízce za majitelem  
> : dostoupnout patou při tanci  
> : být dočasně nakloněn (loď) z důvodů silného větru nebo nerovnoměrného rozložení nákladu  
> : nasadit rostlinu do země a zakrýt jí kořeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: charitativní pochod; všichni v podpatkách

Pochod "Walk in Her Shoes" je charitativní akce zaměřená na prevenci znásilnění a pomoc obětem znásilnění. Pochod samotný zve muže všeho věku, aby se v podpatkách vlastní volby prošli městem kolečko, které by pomohlo přilákat pozornost ke stratu/cíli pochodu, kde je plno stánků nabízejících hlavně informace a prodejné upomínkové předměty.

Johna do tohoto dostala Harry, která zase jednou přestala pít a našla si novou známost. Kate je velká aktivistka. No a John s sebou přivedl Sherlocka. K jejich údivu se účastnil i Lestrade a půlka jeho oddělení. Tyhle sem dotáhla Donovanová.

Greg měl obuté střevíčky na nízkém podpatku, sotva centimetrovém, ale dost širokém, ovšem dle výrazu jeho tváře má jehly. Na jeho obranu, dobrá půlka přítomných mužů se tváří, jako by měli v mžiku začít padat. Ta druhá půlka těžce machruje nebo brečí o nepohodlnosti bot.

Přítomné dámy se tak či tak dobře baví.

Sherlock ve svých lodičkách se tváří znuděně. Takže normálně.

A pak se konečně objevili John a Harry, oba v rudých otevřených botkách s velice vysokými jehlovými podpatky.

„Jak v tom sakra můžeš chodit?!" prakticky po nich zařve Greg.

„Léta praxe a odříkání," mávne John ledabyle rukou, nespokojený pohled upřený na chodidla. „Jsem z praxe."

„A kde jsi tu praxi měl? U armády?"

„Nebuď idiot. Z univerzity, to je snad jasné," protáčí John oči.

„Měl bys cvičit víc," prohodí Sherlock.

„Neboj, nespadnu."

„Já spíš myslím, že tvůj přítel myslí, že bys měl cvičit víc a před ním a v soukromí," rýpne si Harry pobaveně. Její pobavení se změní v hlasitý smích, když Sherlock i John okamžitě zrudnou.


	21. sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIGH  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: povzdech; vzdech  
> \- sloveso: vzdychat; vzdechnout; toužit po
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.: dlouhé, hluboké, slyšitelné vydechnutí vyjadřující smutek, úlevu, únavu, nebo jiné pocity  
> \- sloveso: dlouze, hluboce, slyšitelně vydechnout jako vyjádření smutku, úlevy, nebo jiné emoce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: teenager Sherlock; suffering older brother Mycroft
> 
> Abyste věděli, můj rukopis je tak otřesný, že i když jsem se snažila psát seznam prompts čitelně, nepřečetla jsem po sobě SIGH, ale SIGN, takže jsem strávila pár dní dumáním, o jakém znamení či značce psát, než jsem náhodou zjistila, že jsem vedle jak ta jedle.

Mycroft rychle začal litovat rozhodnutí, že si dá svačinu v kuchyni. U stolu tam totiž seděl Sherlock, ruce založené, výraz nerozhodný mezi vzteklým a trucujícím, zatímco vztekle zíral na svůj mobil. Nebo možná na desku stolu, kdo ví. Mycroft si z toho zprvu nic nedělal, Sherlock je v pubertě, tyhle záchvaty vzteku/trucování má několikrát denně.

Ovšem nebylo to ani pár minut, co si Mycroft sedl, když si Sherlock začal vztekle syčet pod nosem. A pak začal nadávat.

„Idiotšti lidi. Všechno to jsou jenom idioti nebo neschopní idioti, nic jiného. Měli by se vyhubit, stejně k ničemu nejsou a ničemu nepomůžou."

Než si Mycroft začal dělat starosti, že by se jeho bratr dal na zločineckou dráhu za účelem vyhubení lidstva, Sherlockův mobil zavibruje příchozí zprávou.

Sherlock okamžitě skočí po telefonu.

Vzápětí se jeho bratr rozzáří jako sluníčko, veškerá zlost zapomenutá, trucování v nedohlednu.

„Beru to zpět, odepsal," řekne Sherlock s veselou, než prakticky odtancuje z kuchyně.

Mycroftův povzdech byl vytažen až z hlubin jeho duše. Má svého bratra rád, opravdu. Nemá ani nic proti jeho vztahu s tím Watsonovic klukem. Ale ocenil by, kdyby jeho bratr už dospěl. Jak dlouho taková puberta může trvat?


	22. texture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEXTURE  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: textura; struktura; konzistence; tkanivo; zrnitost; osnova látky
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.: pocit, vzhled nebo celistvost povrchu látky  
> \- sloveso: dát (něčemu) hrubý nebo nerovný povrch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: John's scars; lazy morning

Sherlock ležel na břiše na jejich posteli, spíš napůl na posteli, napůl na Johnových zádech. Do ložnice už nějakou chvíli svítí slunce, ale John pořád spí. S jeho směnami se asi není čemu divit.

Sherlock vzhůru je, ale k odchodu z postele se nijak nemá. Ne, radši bude ležet tady, po pás zakrytý tenkou dekou, zatímco prsty poslepu přejíždí po Johnových zádech. Nemusí se dívat, je si jistý, že by Johnova záda mohl identifikovat všude. Ne, jen zlehka jezdí prsty sem a tam, po teplé kůži, po hladkých jizvách, i po těch zvrásněných, po občasném lehce vystouplém znamínku.

Je to skoro hypnotické. A uklidňující. Normálně by Sherlockův mozek lítal z jedné věci na druhou, nutil ho k činu, k netrpělivosti. Ale takhle? Sherlock je naprosto spokojený, kde a jak je. Má u sebe Johna a o moc víc ani nepotřebuje.


	23. verbal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERBAL  
> překlad  
> \- příd.jm.: slovní; verbální; ústní; jazykový; doslovný
> 
> definice  
> \- příd.jm.:  
> : vztahující se nebo odvozující se od sloves  
> : vztahující se k formě slova nebo ve formě slov  
> \- sloveso  
> : slovo nebo slova fungující jako slovesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: marriage proposal

Nebylo to uprostřed drahé restaurace ani na nějakém romantickém místě, jako je Eiffelovka. Bylo to u nich doma v obýváku po večeři z donášky a ve výborné náladě, když si John klekl na jedno koleno a z kapsy vytáhl prsten.

„Sherlocku? Vezmeš si mě?" zeptal se s oslnivým úsměvem.

A Sherlock- Sherlock ztuhnul uprostřed pohybu, pusu pootevřenou. Nemrkal. Stav dýchání nejistý.

„Sherlocku?" osloví ho John po chvíli nejistě. bez reakce.

„Víš, že ten dotaz vyžaduje odpověď, že? Ideálně slovní, ale postačí mi přikývnutí. Nadšený jásot?" blábolí John, teď už hodně nejistě.

„Ty si-" začne Sherlock, než se znovu zadrhne. Tentokrát naštěstí jen na pár vteřin.

¨"Mě?" zeptá se nechápavě, prst namířený na svou hruď.

„Ano, tebe. Chci si vzít tebe a strávit s tebou zbytek života a tak dále," přikyvuje John. „Teda pokud chceš."

„Já. Ano. Já chci. Ano. Vezmu. Vážně? Mě?"

„A koho jiného?" usmívá se John. Než mu Sherlock stačí začít vyjmenovávat jeho bývalé přítelkyně, vyškrábe se John na nohy a chytne ho za ruku, aby mu konečně mohl navléct prsten na ruku. A pak už to nevydrží a konečně Sherlocka políbí.


	24. forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FORGET  
> překlad  
> \- sloveso: zapomenout
> 
> definice  
> \- sloveso: nevzpomínat si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: potterLock; auror John; private detective Sherlock; Moriarty is a bad news

Když se v Sherlockově životě objevil Moriarty, kouzelnický ekvivalent superzloducha z příběhů pro děti, dal Sherlock Johnovi šanci odejít. Ano, John je bystrozor a více než schopný, ale Moriarty je na úplně jiné úrovni než běžní zločinci, které John obvykle chytá. Navíc je Moriarty Sherlockem posedlý. Kdokoliv kolem Sherlocka je tudíž potenciální cíl útoku, i jeho pekař, natož jeho přítel. John ho ovšem poslal do háje, že Sherlock může zapomenout, že by ho opustil jinak než ve smrti.

Sherlock věděl, že Johnova věrnost je jeden z důvodů, proč se do něj zamiloval, ale stejně. Možná by té věrnosti mohl mít o trochu míň.

Nakonec se ale stalo to, čeho se Sherlock děsil nejvíc. Moriarty unesl Johna.

Od té chvíle bylo Sherlockovi jedno, jaká jsou pravidla hry. Zavolal na pomoc každého, koho znal. Musel Johna najít.

Nakonec je našli u jezera, kde byla utopena první Moriartyho oběť. Moriarty měl Johna svázaného a omráčeného nad hladinou jezera, on sám na molu.

Sherlockovi bylo jedno, co mu Moriarty říká, chtěl jen Johna.

Když se objevily Sherlockovy posily, Moriarty konečně vytáhl hůlku. Ale nezačal se bránit. Poslal kouzlo na Johna. A nikdo nebyl dost rychlý, aby ho zastavil.

Byl to Sherlock, kdo Johna vylovil z jezera.

Byl to Lestrade, kdo Moriartyho omráčil. A byla to Donovanová, kdo na něj místo omračovacího kouzla poslala řezací kletbu. Nikoho to ovšem moc nezajímalo.

Johna okamžitě poslali přenášedlem ke Svatému Mungovi.

Trvalo hodiny, než se jim podařilo o něm získat nějaké zprávy. Fyzicky je John Watson v pořádku. Ani přiutopení v jezeře nemá žádné následky. Mentálně je to horší. Přišel o paměť. Nepamatuje si ani vlastní jméno.


	25. mystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MYSTIC  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: mystik  
> \- příd.jm.: mystický
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.: osoba, která chce rozvahami a sebekázní získat jednotu s nebo povýšení na božstvo nebo absolutno, nebo kdo věří ve spirituální pochopení pravdy, která je mimo pochopení intelektu  
> \- příd.jm.: jiný výraz pro mystický

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: star wars crossover; mando'ade Watsonovi; kidlock; implied Din/Luke; sorry, Boba
> 
> překlad mando'a = mandalorštiny dole

John z rodu Watsonů z klanu Wren je mandalořan jako hromada generací jeho rodiny před ním. Sherlock Holmes mandalořan není. Podle Johnovy ba'buir je aruetii a měli by se od něj držet dál. Podle Johnova buira sice Sherlock je aruetii, ale dá se mu to odpustit, protože je adiik, a navíc mu prý John může ukázat Cestu.

John si není jistý, jestli se buir bude tohoto názoru držet, až zjistí, že se vloupali do mand'alorova sídla. Ne, že by to bylo zas tak složité. John si je jistý, že by tady měli mít lepší zabezpečení. Ale John slyšel od ba'vodu Ruusaan, že nový mand'alor ani nechce být mand'alor, tak třeba nemá zabezpečení, protože chce, aby mu ukradli dha'kad'au?

Ovšem proto se k němu oni dva nevloupají. Ne, mand'alor má totiž návštěvu. Nějaký chlap jménem Jetii a malé zelené dítě. Ba'vodu Ruusaan říkala, že to jsou mand'alorův riduur a ad, ale kdyby měl mand'alor dítě, tak by ho přece vychovával u sebe, ne? Ale ba'vodu Ruusaan říkala, že Jetii vychovává dítě, protože dítě má schopnosti. Jaké, to nikdo neví, jen to, že jsou tajemné a mystické a divné.

Tak se John a Sherlock vloupají k mand'alorovi, protože to tajemné a mystické a divné dítě chtějí vidět.

Lidi ve městě říkali, že je to dítě malé a zelené a s velkýma ušima. Což nezní jak žádná rasa, kterou John a Sherlock znají. Ale třeba je takhle mutovaný kvůli těm svým schopnostem. Ale pokud ho ten Jetii učí, tak by taky měl mít ty schopnosti a měl by taky být malý a zelený a s velkýma ušima, což není. Vypadá jako úplně normální člověk

Prostě. Tohle se musí vyšetřit. A oni budou vyšetřovatelé, takže jde očividně o práci pro ně dva. Proto to vloupání.

Teda, když nad tím John teď tak přemýšlí, tak jim to jde podezřele dobře. U nich doma už by je chytili, a i kdyby mand'alor doopravdy chtěl, aby mu ukradli dha'kad'au, tak ti ostatní, co s ním bydlí, mají určitě víc rozumu.

„Copak tady vy dva děláte?" ozve se najednou za nimi.

John určitě nevypískl překvapením. Ne-e.

„Ehm – my-" protáhne John nejistě, pohled upřený na zjizveného chlapa v zeleném beskar'gamu.

„My se – ztratili?" řekne Sherlock. Věřilo by se mu to víc, kdyby to neznělo jako otázka.

„Ztratili? Když jste lezli přes zeď?"

A kdyby je chlap neviděl, jak se vloupají dovnitř.

„Ehm." Je jediná odpověď, kterou kluci mají.

Jako by nestačilo, že je chytil jeden mandalořan, objeví se na chodbě samotný mand'alor v plné zbroji, se zeleným dítětem v ruce a s Jetiim po boku. Ti dva, vlastně tři, na ně chvíli překvapeně hledí, než se mand'alor obrátí na mandalořana v zeleném beskar'gamu.

„To jsou tvoji ade?" zeptá se zvědavě.

Mandalořan v zelené zbroji se okamžitě naježí, ale než stačí začít nadávat, začne mluvit Sherlock.

„Jo, jsme! A přišli jsme si hrát s malým, aby tady nebyl sám!" řekne nahlas, prst namířený na zelené dítě.

Mand'alor se na něj jen dívá, hlavu nakloněnou, zatímco Jetii vypadá, že se dusí potlačovaným smíchem. Mand'alor v zeleném beskar'gamu vypadá, že bude mít mrtvici, jak je rudý v obličeji.

„Prosím?" dodá John s nadějí. Pokud už Sherlock vymyslel tenhle plán, samozřejmě ho podpoří.

Mand'alor sjede pohledem z kluků na zelené dítě, které s radostí zatleská.

„Jestli váš buir souhlasí," pokrčí mand'alor nakonec rameny.

„Jsem si jistý, že proti tomu Fett nic nemá," ozve se Jetii se špatně potlačovaným veselím. „Proč jinak by sem _svoje_ děti vodil?"

Pohled, který mandalořan v zelené zbroji, jmenuje se asi Fett, Jetiimu věnoval, mluví o násilí, takže se John rozhodl, že je na čase zmizet.

„Můžeme jít třeba do zahrady nebo na dvůr," navrhne mand'alorovi. Hlavně pryč od naštvaného Fetta.

Mand'alor a Jetii je nakonec zavedli na zahradu, aby si mohli hrát se zeleným dítětem, což klukům plně vyhovovalo. Teď můžou vyšetřit, proč je to zelené dítě tak záhadné. Bude to jejich první vyřešená záhada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad – potomek (syn i dcera, mando'a nemá rody)
> 
> Ade – potomci (synov i dcery, mando'a nemá rody)
> 
> Adiik – dítě 3-13 let
> 
> Aruetii – cizinec; zrádce; nečlen (obvykle mandalorské) skupiny
> 
> Ba'buir – prarodič (děda i babička, mando'a nemá rody)
> 
> Ba'vodu – sourozenec rodiče (teta i strýc, mando'a nemá rody); může jít i přátele rodičů, pokud jsou blízcí dítěti
> 
> Beskar – mandalorská ocel (fiktivní velice odolný kov)
> 
> Beskar'gam – zbroj, obvykle z beskaru
> 
> Buir – rodič (otec i matka, mando'a nemá rody)
> 
> Dha'kad'au – doslova temný světelný meč; světelný meč Tarreho Vizsly
> 
> Jetii - jedi
> 
> Mand'alor – doslova jediný vládce mandaloru; v závislosti na době, vládce všech/části mandalořanů, titul není dědičný
> 
> Mando'ade – doslova děti mandaloru; mandalořané
> 
> Riduur – manžel/ka; partner/ka; druh/družka
> 
> Ruusaan – spolehlivý/á/é; populární ženské jméno


	26. ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EARS  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: ucho; sluch; klas
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : orgán sluchu a rovnováhy u člověka a jiných obratlovců  
> : klas obilovin nesoucí semena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: POV Greg; marriage proposal; post 4th series

Když si tentokrát Greg přijel pro Baker Street duo, protože případ a vypnuté telefony, nečekal, že první, co v domě uvidí, bude malá Rose, co bosá a po špičkách sbíhá schody a vzteklým syčením a pantomimou se mu snaží naznačit, že má být potichu.

„Co se-?"

„Pssst!" zasyčí Rose znovu. „Úplně potichu," rozkáže mu šeptem, než se po špičkách, jak kreslený zloděj, vydá zpět vzhůru.

Greg si není jistý, co se děje. Popravdě to může být cokoliv. Kanadský žert v přípravě. Sherlockův pokus. John spící po dlouhé směně. _Sherlock_ spící. Greg si ovšem už vůbec není jistý, co si má myslet o tom, když před dveřmi do bytu B najde nejen Rose, ale i paní Hudsonovou, obě s uchem přitisknutým ke dveřím.

Greg už otvírá pusu, aby se zeptal, aby se zeptal, o co jde, ale jeden zamračený pohled paní Hudsonové ho umlčí. Když si je domácí jistá, že opravdu nepromluví, pokynutím ruky ho přizve k odposlouchávání.

Gregovi se nechce. Slyší z bytu hlasy, na 99% Sherlocka a Johna, ale nepotřebuje vědět, o co jde.

Pak ovšem Rose i paní Hudsonová vykulí oči a otevřou pusy, očividně nadšením, než se prakticky nalepí na dveře.

Dobře, tak teď už Greg _chce_ vědět, o co jde. Ovšem stačí se jen naklonit nad malou, nic víc.

Rose totiž s jásotem rozrazí dveře a vrhne se na své dva otce, kteří stojí uprostřed obýváku a rozhodně se líbali, než byli vyrušeni.

Greg celý zrudne, že byli chycení při činu, a to je ani neodposlouchával. Paní Hudsonová se nečervená ani trochu a s hlasitým gratuluji a se slzami v očích vejde do bytu.

„Já myslel, že jen stěny tady mají uši se vším tím Mycroftovým odposlechem, ale že i dveře?" prohodí John, ale nezní zdaleka tak otráveně, jak by rád.

A pak si Greg všimne malé krabičky na šperky v Johnově ruce a prstenu na té Sherlockově, který si Rose s nadšeným ócháním prohlíží.

„No konečně!"


	27. fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FASHION  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: móda; způsob; tvar  
> \- sloveso: vymodelovat; vytvořit
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : populární trend, obzvláště ve stylu oblékání, zdobení a způsobu chování  
> : způsob dělání něčeho  
> \- sloveso  
> : dělat něco do určitého nebo vyžadovaného tvaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: modeling; model Sherlock; herec John

Sherlock dělal profesionální modeling prakticky od puberty. Něco na stavbě kostí v jeho obličeji je prý úchvatné. Jiní chválí jeho proměnlivé oči.

Sherlockovi je teď třicet a na rozdíl od svých dámských kolegyň má tu výhodu, že je muž, a muži stárnou do krásy. Nebo co. Každopádně ho nevyhodí kvůli věku. Ovšem osobně si říká, že by toho mohl nechat sám.

Sherlock se snadno nudí a pozlátku slávy a modelingu se rychle obnosí. Občas si říká, co si jeho pubertální já myslelo.

Občas si říká, proč se ze všech přátel, které si tu mohl udělat, spřátelil zrovna s Lestradem. Ano, Lestrade ho vzal pod křídlo jako prakticky svého učně a chráněnce, ale i tak. Tohle musí být pomsta, že mu nedal Mycroftovo číslo, určitě. Sherlock nechce ani uvažovat o tom, proč to číslo chtěl. Ne.

Ono _tohle_ je výpomoc při tvorbě charitativního kalendáře.

Má to být kalendář o hendikepech a zdravotních potížích nebo něco. Něco o oslavě těla v jakékoliv podobě a v jakémkoliv stavu. Sherlockovi přijde dost ironické, že jim má pomáhat on, jehož tělo má být dle smlouvy dokonalé a perfektní.

No ale vzhledem k tomu, že kalendář má být focen s hereckými hvězdami a hvězdičkami, tak ti si určitě taky myslí, jak jsou dokonalí.

\- - o - -

Béčkový herec, který svou kariéru strávil hraním lidí se zlámanýma rukama nebo s rukou strategicky schovanou, protože mu část pravačky chybí.

Známá herečka v posledním trimestru ukazující nejen svoje břicho a přibranou váhu, ale i obrovské strie, které jí očekávané děťátko zajistilo.

Mladá začínající herečka, co díky nehodě při natáčení skončila na vozíku.

Komediální herec, co jim znakoval na kameru, za ušima ty největší naslouchátka, co vlastní.

Seriálový herec, co ukazuje nejen své lehce fotrovatící břicho, ale i ošklivou jizvu přes celé rameno, památka to na krátkou službu v armádě.

Byl jich celkem tucet a Sherlock se připravoval na dvanáct nafrněných lidí, co nejsou schopní a ochotní poslouchat instrukce. Místo toho dostal dvanáct lidí, co se z nich většina už znala a se zbytkem se rychle spřátelila.

Seriálový herec si dělal srandu, že jeho břicho, na rozdíl od slavné herečky, je teprve ve druhém měsíci, že on má ještě čas. Béčkový herec do zblbnutí používal všechny vtípky o pomocných rukách a potřesu pravicí. Komik se přiznal, že když chce mít od lidí klid, že si vypne naslouchátka.

Focení pro ně byla zábava a snažili se do ní zatáhnout i Sherlocka, který nechápal, o co jde. Pro něj je focení práce a povinnost, už ho nebaví. Cizí lidi zase nebaví jeho povaha a chování. A přeci se tihle v čele se seriálovým hercem zatáhli do kolektivu a donutili ho se bavit! Takové chování nemá precedens!

A že mu seriálový herec na konci focení strčí do ruky svoje telefonní číslo, to už vůbec ne!


	28. list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIST  
> překlad  
> \- pods.jm.: seznam; listina; obruba  
> \- sloveso: obroubit; sepsat; zapsat do seznamu; vyjmenovat (seznam)
> 
> definice  
> \- pods.jm.  
> : počet propojených věcí nebo jmen sepsaných či vytištěných v pořadí, obvykle pod sebou  
> : bariéra ohraničující prostor pro (rytířský) turnaj  
> : lem látky  
> : situace, kdy se loď naklání na jednu stranu  
> : touha nebo nutkání  
> \- sloveso  
> : číst seznam něčeho  
> : nastoupit do armády  
> : (loď) naklánějící se na stranu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagy: start of relationship; kinklist; teenagers

„My jsme teď ve vztahu, že? Jako v romantickém, milostném vztahu," upřesňuje Sherlock

„Jo, jsme," přikyvuje John s nadšením. V onom romantickém a milostném vztahu jsou sice necelých čtyřiadvacet hodin, ale jsou. To je to důležité.

„Výborně. Tady máš seznamy," přikývne Sherlock rozhodně hlavou, než Johnovi vrazí do ruk pár popsaných listů papíru.

„Seznamy? Jaké seznamy?" nechápe John. Když chodil s Mary, žádné seznamy si nedělali. Jen se drželi za ruce a občas se líbali a byli hodně spolu.

„K úspěšnému vztahu patří i sex a intimita," prohlásí Sherlock a s klidem ignoruje náhle rudého Johna. „Proto jsem napsal seznam věcí. Jeden jsou věci, které rozhodně chci aspoň zkusit, pak věci, které odmítám dělat nebo se na nich podílet, a pak věci, o kterých jsem ochotný uvažovat."

A John na něj jen hledí, pusu otevřenou, a tak rudý, že si je jistý, že z něj musí jít pára. Takovýdle seznam rozhodně nikdy nedělal. A určitě ne s Mary. A mohlo mu dojít, že Sherlock bude mít i ke vztahu vědecký přístup.


End file.
